I Love Vampire? Vishous Love Story
by Sammie1745
Summary: A young girl forced to grow up meets her true love, but doesn't know it. Through the fights and emotions, they are able to keep each other sane, but can he save her before she is taken by their enemies? Will she survive?


**I Love a Vampire? (Vishous Love Story) Chapter 1**

You walked to your house slowly, coming from the high school you loved to go to. Unfortunately tomorrow was your last day at school since it was your senior year. You honestly did not have to go tomorrow since you only have one class, which happened to be student aide, but you wanted to, to get away from _him_. You would do anything to get away.

Music blasted in your ears, trying to forget last night's punishment from your so called father. He always overreacted when you did not even do anything. Making coffee wrong? Really? Without your mother here to help control him, you had no chance what so ever against him. She left him since he started drinking a year ago, she could not handle it. She left your brother and you here to deal with him eight months ago. Since he was your father you did not want to hurt him and you would be leaving for college soon anyways. No need to worry about stupid punishments.

You come up to the house minutes later; you stand in front of the driveway, just looking at the house. Your black hair lifted from the slight breeze and your bright green eyes scanned the house for any movement. No one looked to be home. You pause your I-pod and shut it off, taking out your earphones, and putting them both in your pocket while taking out your house key. You walk up the driveway and reach the door placing your key in the keyhole. Opening the door, you wait for a second for a sound of feet or a clash of a glass bottle. Nothing sounded in the darkness. You smile to yourself in relief, lock the door, and walk up the stairs. Unfortunately when you almost reached the top of the stairs, your father stood, looking down at you with a bottle in his hand. You looked down quickly, not wanting to see the lust and anger in his eyes.

"I see another punishment is in order. You were told specifically to be here at 1:40, it is 1:41." He took a swig of the alcohol and you cringed at the slosh sound it made. Not saying anything, knowing it will make the situation worse, you thank God for your brother living with your Uncle Joe. You think of a plan to run out the door and look up at your father once again. Yes, running is the plan; you do not want another repeat of last night. What other choice did you have?

You drop your backpack to the ground and run down the stairs as quick as you could. You hear him stumbling down the stairs behind you and you skip the last couple. You unlock the door when you reach it and get it opened a crack before your father slams down on you into it. You fall on the floor and he turns you on your back. You fight back, landing punches in his stomach and face. He is not affected by any of your attempts of slowing him down and starts taking off your jeans. He gets them completely off with your underwear and pulls down his quickly before you have a chance to put back on yours. He thrusts in hard and you bite your lip, not making any noises of pain for his enjoyment. You struggle in the beginning and then go limp while he continues. All the while he slaps and punches you anywhere he can. When he finally comes, he pulls out, and digs his nails into your hips, making them bleed. He falls to the side of you and then passes out.

You stagger to your feet and pull up your pants. You go upstairs to your room and pick out an outfit for tonight. Your father will be passed out for the rest of the day at least. You take a shower, scrubbing yourself of all the filth he got on you. You looked to your hips and the fingernail marks were no longer there. You smiled; you did not want anyone seeing any of those. When you stepped out of the shower you checked your face for any marks, none. You always healed faster than anyone your age.

You walked into your room and started to dress in the clothes you picked out. Skinny tight black jeans, black tube top, converse shoes, a black and silver star necklace, one black bracelet on each wrist, and a plain silver ring on your right hand, middle finger. Then going back to the bathroom, you brushed your hair and teeth then put on black mascara, eyeliner, and eye shadow. After slightly spraying perfume, you glanced in the mirror. This is the best you have ever looked in your life. You turned around and made sure the tattoo on your back did not show. It appeared when your mother left, you had no idea why, but not everything needed an explanation.

You smiled to yourself and then dematerialized to the club you wanted to work at, Zerosum. Ever since the tattoo appeared you have been able to do that plus have dreams of strangers kidnapping you and seeing a man with a goatee with tattoos covering his arm.

While sighing you walked up to the backdoor of the club and the bodyguard nodded to you opening the door to the VIP room. He saw you last week when you were called in for an interview. Seeing all the rich snobs who go there, you scrunched up your nose because of all the catcalls they were making. What disgusting little people. You shake your head and then spot the person you needed to see. You tap him on the shoulder and he turns around, violet eyes looking into your green ones.

"Hello Rhevenge, how are you?" You shook his hand and he nodded toward you.

"Good, I hope you're ready for your audition." He smiled and walks out of the VIP room swiftly to another one full of grinding bodies. You nod your head at his question and look around the room at the crowd, seeing what you're working with. You stop scanning when you reach a man staring straight at you. You frown, he looks strangely familiar. Then your eyes brighten, it was...it was...Vhicious! He was the man from your dreams; you never thought that you would ever meet him. His eyes widened and you hear your name come from his lips, he stood up from his chair, about to come for you. The people sitting at the table with him stared strangely from him to you, wondering what the hell was going on. As he walked toward you, your name was called on stage. You looked to the stage to him and gestured after that you two would talk. He nodded and went back to his table with the large looking men.

"You will decide whether or not Lana will be our singer for Zerosum, so give it up!" Rhevenge claps and you walk up the stage, standing behind the microphone.

"You ready to party?!" Cheers erupted from the crowd and you smiled, staring straight at Vishous. He drinks from his glass and he stares back at you.

"Now the rules are I can only sing one song. So yell out a song you want me to sing." Various songs from rock to hip-hop were heard, but one song had the most shouts.

"The winner is Just Dance by Lady Gaga!" The crowd screamed loudly, happy with the song. You looked behind you, signaling the drummer and he clicked his sticks. You smiled at the crowd once more, but faced it towards a certain person.

You sang hard and danced on stage the best you could, the crowd definitely loved it. The entire time you were looking at Vishous which inspired you to do more provocative moves. Unfortunately, before the song ended, he left with his friends.

"Give it up for Lana, our new singer!" Rhevenge smiled and you hugged him on stage. You ran off the stage and went through the VIP room to go out of the backdoor. Hot from the singing and dancing you let the cold night air cool you down. You close your eyes and sigh in contentment, this was the best night you have ever had in a long, long time.

You stay outside for a couple more minutes, just looking up at the stars, but then hear grunts and shots from the alley at the right of you. You hide behind the corner and slightly look around it to see two men fighting against five people with pale hair. The alley smelt like baby powder which set off an alarm in your head, lessers. You lived in Las Vegas and lessers used to come a lot to kill off vampire citizens. Yes, you knew that vampires were real thanks to the dreams you've had for eight months now. You help out by buying knives and guns, trying to fight them off by yourself. Now that they do not come around much anymore, you did not have to worry about them.

You take out the knife that you always hide under your pant leg and slowly come out of your hiding place, staying in the shadows. You catch sight of Vishous fighting the lessers and stop moving, what if he thinks you're one of the bad guys?

"Hey!" You look to your left and see another lesser coming from behind the club, ready to pass you until you tripped him, making him fall on his face. Everyone looks at you for a moment then another lesser runs toward you. You jump back away from the wall and get into a fighting stance. The man takes out a gun from under his shirt and aims it toward you. You run, crouching down slightly, and he shoots. The bullet grazes your right arm, making a small gash, but you continue on to the lesser. He tries to shoot again, but you reach him just in time to cut his throat and stab him in the chest. Behind you, another pale haired man is running toward you, but you kick him in the face with your left foot, and then punch him in the stomach. He falls to the ground, you grab his hair, making his chest slightly exposed, and then you stabbed him hard. He disappears and you bend over slightly, breathing in heavily. You have not had a fight like that in a long time.

Hearing no more yelling you look around the alley for anymore lessers. None were present, but Vishous and the big man next him were standing, breathing as hard as you were, they were staring straight at you. Not feeling comfortable in the alley anymore, you look down, thinking if you should go back inside.

"Who the hell are you?" The man next to Vishous did not seem to like you very much, no need for a thank you.

"I would tell you, but I don't think this is neither the time nor the place to say anything." You look at both of them in the eye, and then turned, deciding to go back in the club. An arm grabbed you harshly and you were about to punch whoever it was in the face.

"I don't really give a shit. I want..."

"Rhage, calm down. She's right. We need to take her down to the compound." Vishous took out his cell phone and dialed a number you did not recognize. You look down at your right arm, where Rhage was holding you as well as where you were shot. Blood ran down your arm and onto his black leather glove. Seeing you uncomfortable, he loosened his grip, but made sure there was no way you could run away. If you really wanted to run, you would not still be here.

"Hey Wrath, you remember that girl I was telling you about for the past couple of weeks?" You could not hear the words on the other line, but you guessed that Vishous has known about you for awhile.

"Yea, that's the one. She's standing in front of me, Rhage is holding her still. Never thought she would come to us. She helped Rhage and I fight some lessers in the alley next to Zerosum. She has a slight gash on her arm, but besides that she will be fine. I'm going to take her back to the compound with us. See you then." He shut his cell phone and put it back in his jacket. Your arm was slightly tugged, signaling that it was time to go.

"I have to get home. I do go to school you know." Vishous shook his head at you and then looked at Rhage.

"You need to take the other escalade. I will take the one down the street; you can take the one out front. I'll take her." Rhage nodded and let go of your arm when Vishous took the left one. You scoffed at them both and just followed alongside Vishous. Why did you have to go the compound? You did not do anything wrong.

"I know your classes for tomorrow Lana, you don't have to go. Even if you did, I would take care of it. I don't know how long you're going to be there for." When you both reached the escalade, he opened the passenger seat door in the front and you climbed in. You put on your seat belt when he shut the door and then you crossed your arms over your chest. There should be no reason why you would be there more than a half an hour. Vishous appeared in the driver's seat and started the car, but before he drove out from the sidewalk, he touched your right arm, where the gash still bled. You looked down at his hand, staring at it strangely because you did not expect him to do that. He pulled away and opened the glove compartment, bringing out bandages.

"I'll be fine, it's only a scratch." He shook his head and quickly bandaged up your arm. The cool air in the escalade warmed you up from the cold that was outside. When he finished, he put the car into gear, and it was on its way to the compound. You wondered what would happen when you reached your destination. Would they kill or interrogate you? If Vishous had visions or dreams about you then maybe he saw you fighting the lessers, not working with them. You hated them; it was like you were programmed to dislike them. Did not matter to you, you were able to get your frustration out on them.

The car ride all the way to the compound was silent. Only slow breathing was heard and from the rearview mirror you could see the other escalade following the one you were in. When finally reaching your destination, you tried not to let your emotion show. It was a mansion. A beautiful one at that.

Without having time to truly admire the building, your door opened and Vishous stood in all his badass beauty. You unbuckled your seat belt and ignored the ungloved hand held out to you.

"I can get out myself, thank you." You tried to sound as pleasant as possible, but you were pissed at having to be there.

Rhage, who stood nearby, grabbed your arm again, and led you into the house. While dragging you to the front door, you tried to get a visual of the house, but before you really looked at anything, you were walking into a living room. He silently pulled you toward the stairs, and walked up one flight before stopping in a normal white hallway. The three of you stood next to a door, where Vishous knocked. A muffled come in sounded and he opened the door, walking in. Rhage followed, with you still attached to him, and made you stand in the middle of the room while everyone else formed a big circle.


End file.
